HalfCooked Schemes and Equvocations
by ColourSparrow
Summary: "Trust me Demyx, there's nothing we can do right now." In a rare showing of emotion, he brushed a piece of sandy-blonde mow hawk out of his lovers face. "But I promise we will get them back." When Axel and Roxas are kidnapped, how far will Zexion go to save them. NOTE: Continuation of Looks Like Rain. YAOI though very mild ZexionxDemyx/ Zemyx. Rated Teen for swearing


**Hello everyone, Sparrow here!**

**So what'd this? AN update not even a month after my last one? MADNESS. Actually, I just decided to kick my butt into gear and make a schedule that I am determined to follow. So expect four (including this one that makes three) more stories from me before the month is out!**

**Anyway, this is the second story in my AU series that started off with **_**Looks Like Rain **_**(the AkuRoku I wrote for this year's AkuRoku day). This story can be read on its own, but it would make a lot more sense to read **_**Looks Like Rain **_** first, just to have the gist of what's going on to Axel and Roxas during this time.**

**NOTE: Please read the authors note at the bottom, as it contains a schedule concerning not only my other story _Born Broken,_ but two others as well! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? No, I don't own any of the characters or popular brands mentioned in this story. I only own the plot, that's all. **

**WARNING YAOI! Not anything graphic or sexual, just a few kisses, but it's still present. Don't read it if it bothers you.**

* * *

For as long as either of them could remember, Zexion and Demyx had been best friends. As babies they'd toddled together, well Demyx toddled. Zexion walked with as much dignity as a baby can. Zexion quickly learned that, as the more intelligent of the two, he could get Demyx to do anything he wanted and took advantage of that fact. If he was hungry, he directed Demyx to the snack table with orders to bring him back a cookie. If he was tired he, in the broken English toddlers use, instructed his friend to 'bring him blanky'.

In preschool they'd stuck together, their own little posse of two. Even at the age of three, Demyx was taller and all around larger than the other kids, though not in a giant-like way, he was just a fast grower. Zexion was always a little on the small size, but what he lacked in brawn he made up for in brains. It was those two factors that drew the boys together, Demyx became the enforcer, and Zexion the planner. It was they that staged the great Twilight Town Preschool revolt. It was then that both boys were set down a path that would change their lives.

Elementary school and high school were very similar to each other. In the younger grades, Zexion and Demyx ruled the school, the blonde convincing people out of their lunch money, and the other (because bluette isn't a word) hacking into the schools grading system and offering A's, for a price. They were never caught, not even once. By high school, they were less of friends and more like a couple, it just seemed like the natural thing to do after being so close for so long. They still ruled the school, but now they had Axel and Roxas, a pair of fast-talking conmen, to team up with. With all four of them, it didn't take long for the school to learn who was in charge.

Zexion and Roxas were always the brains, Zexion a bit more so than the blonde. His specialties lay in computers, while Roxas was good with people. When there was a heist to pull off, it was always Zexion's house, with his five computers, that was home base. He was the one that handed out duties; Axel was the action-man, Demyx the cleaner and Roxas the distraction. Zexion knew his friends and boyfriend the best, and put tens of hours into meticulous plans for each con.

It was after high school when Zexion really started to shine. He and Demyx stayed together and got a place in Hollow Bastion. Their crew stayed together, though Axel and Roxas were always a bit of a wildcard, getting into shit Zexion didn't even want to know about. He'd set up a little business for himself, most illegal money transfers and a bit of hacking. There wasn't a system in the world Zexion couldn't crack, and more than once he shut down a company's security, just to stay on his toes.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to him when Axel and Roxas were taken away. He'd been sitting on the couch, typing away at whatever code he was playing around with at the time (he honestly couldn't remember), when he heard, "Hands in the air scum. You're under arrest for the murder of Aerith and Zack Fair" and a surprised noise from Axel. He immediately realised that Axel's apartment was _definitely _not the place he and Demyx wanted to be. Both Demyx and Larxene were staring the scene of Axel being cuffed and Roxas staring blankly, still tripping out, so it was up to him to make sure the same didn't happen to them. All it took was a beer bottle (the table was _covered _in them) to the window, and a tug on the two blondes arms to get them going. All three jumped out the window and to the fire escape, effectively escaping the officers arresting their two friends.

"Zexy! We gotta go back, they're gonna to take Axel and Roxas away." Demyx started tugging at his boyfriend, wanting to go help his friends. Zexion knew Demyx wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he still had trouble being patient with him.

"Demyx, listen to me. We can't go back, because they will arrest us as well." He explained slowly. Larxene seemed to get it, because she smacked her cousin upside the head.

"We don't need to get involved with their shit idiot. Didn't you hear the fuzz? They killed Fair and his wife." She growled. Zexion figured she wasn't angry about the murder, but about the fact that her day was interrupted.

Demyx stopped walking and stomped his foot, something no-one would expect from one of the world's top mercenaries. "Shut up Larx, you don't even know them!" he turned to Zexion, "They're our friends Zexy… we can't just leave them."

Zexion, much to his surprise, agreed with Demyx. It had been them four for so many years that he had come to actually consider them… friends. Well, Demyx was his _boyfriend_ but there was no need to equivocate over such a small thing. Zexion _wanted _to go back to his friend's apartment and he _wanted _to go kick some police ass. That, however, was not how Zexion operated, and it was as that moment he started to concoct a plan.

"Trust me Demyx, there's nothing we can do right now." In a rare showing of emotion, he brushed a piece of sandy-blonde mow hawk out of his lovers face. "But I promise we will get them back."

* * *

Four months later, Zexion was hard at work. The first few weeks after his friends had gone missing, he had hardly slept. He'd been too busy putting all his effort into finding out everything he could about the Fair case. It wasn't until Demyx dragged his half-hallucinating boyfriend away from the computers that he allowed himself to sleep.

The case, it looked like, was all over the place. What little evidence they had was poorly collected, and most of it was based off two thirty-second clips from a security tape. On the first was the burry image of two men, a blond and a redhead, climbing over the security gate, avoiding guards, and scaling the wall to a second story room, the master bedroom. The next clip was very much the same, except in reverse, where the two quickly descended down to the lawn, and jumped over the wall again, all without arising suspicion.

Now Zexion was no police officer, but he knew that the grainy images weren't enough to condemn a person, at least not without a fair trial. The redhead and blonde on the videos could be anyone.

"Has there been any news on Axel and Roxas?" Demyx asked from where he was sitting, strumming his sitar quietly. For one of the most famous and deadly mercenaries, the man certainly had some interesting hobbies.

"Nothing, no news about a trial in the paper, not even a mention on any of the news websites. It's like they've completely disappeared." He replied with a sigh, obviously frustrated. Demyx stopping playing and came over to look at the information Zexion had complied, equally confused.

"Do you think someone set them up? Or maybe the arrest wasn't as 'legal' as it seemed?" he asked. Zexion was silent for a moment before shooting upright in his chair.

"Demyx!" he shouted excitedly. Said dirty blonde flinched, thinking he'd said something stupid again. "You. Are. A. Genius."

Demyx blinked slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am? I mean, I know I am, but what made you finally realise?"

Zexion didn't answer; he was too busy pulling more information up on his computers. It took a full five minutes for him to have everything in order and once he was ready, he turned to Demyx with a slight schoolteacher aura around him.

"We've heard nothing from the case, in fact, even the details in the victims obituaries were spares. There has also been a lack of information on the internet, not even a trace outside of the usual condolences. This leads me to believe that those who really care about the case, close friends and such, are keeping quiet for a reason." Zexion stopped for a moment to look over his files again, the pieces falling into place before his eyes. "I can't believe I missed this."

"What about family Zex, wouldn't they be lookin for revenge?" Demyx asked, secretly glad to see his boyfriend fired up again.

Zexion shook his head. "No, that isn't necessarily the case. It's a possibility, but I find it more likely that the family is just keeping quiet in their time of grief, as most families do. I expect they are waiting to make a formal statement once the murderers have been captured, which also leads me to believe they have not been told about Axel and Roxas."

Demyx only nodded, knowing better than to interrupt while Zexion was on a roll. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything, but he knew that his boyfriend was the brains and he was the brawn.

"All these holes… there's no reason why there should be this many if Axel and Roxas were really guilty. I'm sure now, they were set up." Zexion said with confidence. There was no doubt in his mind that he could figure out what was going on with his two best friends.

He worked for a while longer, adding new data and sorting through rumors as quickly as possible. Now that he had something to go on, Zexion wanted to sort this out ASAP. Who knew what Axel and Roxas were going through at the hands of those looking for revenge?

"Zexion?" Demyx had been quiet, not so much as a string plucked or a word spoken in hours. "I'm going after them."

"After who Dem?" Zexion asked distractedly, much to interested in the case.

"Axel and Roxas, we know they're being held somewhere, and I'm going to go find them." Demyx repeated with a little more conviction this time.

Zexion sighed and turned to the blonde. "We don't have enough to go on yet Dem. If you give me a few days, I'm sure I can come up with names, and then you can go out and do your thing ok?"

Demyx smiled, but it quickly turned back into a frown. "I've been thinking about something else Zex, something that might help. I think we should go straight."

The shorter male raised an eyebrow and the word 'straight'. Demyx quickly corrected himself. "Oh no no no! I don't mean straight straight, I mean like… non-criminal straight. I think we could find them faster with the law on _our _side, yah know?"

Zexion considered this for a moment. It was true that at any given moment, both he and Demyx had a warrant out for their arrest, and that it limited their personal doing around the city. He could with very little effort remove those warrants, but it wasn't worth the hassle is they were just going to get in trouble with the law again. If they were going to go 'straight' as Demyx had put it… then he would have a reason to erase their records, as well as a way to legally access government resources.

"Demyx… I think you just gave me an idea."

* * *

Two months later, things had changed massively. Zexion had wiped both of their criminal record, and even fabricated a speeding ticket or two in order to make them look more 'normal'. In doing this, he was able to finally get a government job and bring Axel and Roxas' case to the authorities' attention. As a result of his go get-me attitude (the police chiefs words, not his) he was put in charge of the case with all the available material at his fingertips.

Demyx, once he was for all intensive purposes an honest man, stuck to what he did best, hunting down criminals. This time however, he did it as a bounty hunter, with orders straight from the authorities. Zexion often went through Demxys business when he found suspects in their friend's case, but so far, none of them had come up as the real murderers.

That wasn't to say that they didn't have any leads. So far, ten men had been brought in, five redheads and five blondes, all with criminal pasts and attributes that fit the murderer's description. Each man had been interrogated separately, and all though some of them had been arrested on old warrants, none of them had been who Zexion and Demyx were looking for. The more they narrowed it down, the more frustrated both men got at their lack of results.

"It's just not workin' Zex!" Demyx complained one night after another four men were questioned and found innocent. "We keep findin' them and they keep not bein' who we want!"

Zexion sighed and took another drink from his glass, whiskey on the rocks. They'd taken to going out to the bar quite a few nights a week in order to burn off some of the stress and tension from the case. They both realised they needed frequent breaks after they had almost broken up over a dropped muffin.

"I mean, really! How many redheaded, six-foot tall men can be out there who are _also _friends or partner's with a shrimpy blonde? Even I only know Axel and Roxas, oh and Reno and Cloud, but they're just friends by associatin' really." Demyx whined into his Long Island ice tea.

Zexion was starting to believe that Demyx couldn't be stumbling upon these connections by accident, and was secretly a Mena member with a sky-high IQ. "Demyx, did you say that Reno and Cloud are partners?" Reno was Axel's twin brother, exactly like him in every way, especially the criminal parts. Cloud was Roxas' stepbrother, older by a few years and a bit taller, but almost identical save for being more mature.

"Yeah! Not like romantic partners, at least that I know about, but they've been crime buddies going on four or five years now." The blonde said, still not seeing the obvious connection he had uncovered.

"Didn't Cloud and Reno serve in the military for a while, in Zack's company?" The wheels in his head were past turning and were now spinning rapidly, coming up with motives, timeframes, and other pieces of evidence that would solidify his theory."

Demyx was starting to notice the change in his boyfriend's attitude, but it still didn't click as to why Zexion was getting excited. "I'm pretty sure they did. Wouldn't know for sure, cause I haven't seen either of them for a couple of months."

By this point, Zexion had an almost silly grin on his usually stoic face, and he was practically bouncing in his seat. "Would you say they were friends with Zack?"

Demyx thought for a few moments and shook his head. "Nah, not really. They were work-buddies sure, but I always thought they were a little jealous of him and how he got all the fame. Not to mention Cloud had the biggest crush on Aerith."

Jealousy and a jilted lover, those were solid motives, especially if the suspects already had a penchant for the illegal. "Demyx, you do realise that we have two _perfect _suspects now, and we knew about them all along, right?"

The light finally went on in his boyfriends head with an almost audible 'bing' sounds. "Oh my gawd Zex, you're so right!" For a moment the childish glee that was all too Demyx was plain on his face, but then it melted away into a purely business aura. "If that's true, then I can finally go out hunting."

Zexion only nodded, already running through his lists of contacts (both legal and otherwise) that could help out on tracking down both pairs of men. It was up to Demyx to pay for their drinks and get them home; after all, he had a lot of packing to do if he was going out on a manhunt.

* * *

"-nd call in with an update at least once a week, every day preferably, and don't forget to send in a GPS reading each night so we can track the hunt, and-" Demyx cut Zexion off with a hand over the mouth for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He'd been packing and planning his 'trip' for three days now, hindered by his boyfriends constant nagging.

"I know Zexion, this isn't the first time I've done this. This isn't even the tenth time I've done this." He was trying not to lose patience with his lover, but he was slowly losing the battle.

Zexion sighed and passed his hand over his eyes. There was so much stress in his life right now, stress over his two best friends being missing for over six months, stress over his new job (which didn't just have to do with the Axel and Roxas case, but many other cases as well), and now there was going to be stress over his lover being out in the field. "I'm sorry Dem, it's just… there's so much…"

Demyx stopped his packing to give his boyfriend and quick hug. This had been a strain on both of them, a lot more than they had probably realised. He knew Zexion was losing a lot of sleep, and he worried that without him there, his boyfriend would forget to take care of himself.

"Don't worry Zex, everything'll be fine. It won't take long for me to track them down I'm sure, and then everything can go back to normal!" It was his job to be the upbeat, optimistic one. Zexion was more the silent planner type.

There was a short silence as Demyx finished zipping up his bags and they both carried them to the front door. They stood for a moment, neither one opening the door quite yet, before Zexion (surprisingly) spoke up.

"Be safe Dem, if anything happened to you-" He was cut off again, this time by his boyfriend planting a soft kiss on his lips, then his nose, then his forehead. Zexion found he couldn't even be mad about being cut off.

"I'll be home before yah know it Zex. I love you, and make sure to take care of yourself, alright?" That was Demyx, always taking care of everyone else.

"Love you to Dem, and I'll do my best." And with that, the blonde slipped outside, his backpack slung low and his shoulder bag bumping his side. With a silly smile and thumbs up, he got into the cab waiting there and was whisked away. Zexion wasn't religious, but he was almost tempted to send a little prayer out there for his boyfriend's safety.

* * *

With Demyx gone, there was nothing to stop Zexion from throwing himself completely into his work. He had recently gotten into contact with SOLIDER, who were in charge of all military actions, and had also been the employers of Zack Fair. More specifically, he got into contact with a man named Leon and, at that point, things really got rolling.

"So, you're telling me that someone, or a group of people, have kidnapped your two criminal friends as an act of revenge, and have also somehow managed to keep all the authorities in the dark." The tall, clean-cut, brown-haired male said. His voice was quite, but also very commanding, much like Zexion's.

"Yes sir." He answered, feeling no need to add superfluous information. Based on his appearance, as well as the file Zexion had read, General Leonheart was not the kind of man to mess about.

There was silence for a few minutes as the General looked over the case files again, showing no outward signs about his feelings towards the words on the page. Finally, he looked up and nodded to Zexion in a quick, succinct way. "It looks like you're on to something here. In fact, I've decided I'm heading the search team and the eventual raid team that we'll assemble."

"Sir?" Zexion hadn't been expecting to win the General over so easily, much less have him volunteer his personal services.

Leon turned his back to the smaller man and walked briskly to the door. He stopped for a moment, and spoke quietly, "I was in Fair's company as well, and I was his second in command. I even thought of Cloud as a… as a friend." He opened the door slowly, finally turning to face Zexion. "I won't let them get away with this sort of betrayal."

* * *

_They were so close!_

Zexion threw his glass across the room, terrifying those watching his tantrum through the small window in his office door. Eight months of tracking and planning gone! He had tracked Cloud and Reno to a single apartment building in West Halloween Town. A _single _building, which he had Demyx stake out for over a week to make sure that it was really their living quarters. He had the General send out SOLIDER operatives to tail both men secretly, wanting to _make sure _that he knew their schedules perfectly. He had the perfect plan of attack, and it seemed that they were finally going to catch their quarry.

That was what they all expected. What they didn't count on however, was Reno being a wily bastard.

**Flashback**

Just as Demyx and the SOLIDER operatives kicked down the front door (hoping to catch the men inside by surprise), a tripwire snapped, and a loud bang could be heard. Zexion, who was listening from an earpiece that Demyx was wearing. The bang _sounded _like a bomb, and he was immediately terrified.

"Demyx! Report in, what's the status? Demyx!" He was staring to panic, afraid that his boyfriend had been blown to tiny little pieces in a foreign city.

A mumble, a cough. Zexion didn't allow himself to be comfortable by the signs of life, only his boyfriend's voice could do that. Speaking of which…

"-exion? Zex, we're ok! It was only a tap on a tripwire trigger! Scared tactics the SOLIDER's said." Demxys voice floated over the microphone and into Zexion's ears, sending an almost palpable wave of relief through the man.

"Thank god… status report?" With a possible emotional crisis averted, Zexion was back to business. He could fall apart over 'could haves' later.

A few mumbles were heard and then a loud sigh from Demyx. "Looks like they booby-trapped the apartment and left." More mumbles from the SOLIDER members. "No more than an hour ago it looks like."

**Flashback End**

Replaying the events in his head, Zexion couldn't figure out how the two men had managed to escape right under their noses.

He continued to throw his tantrum, and none of his office supplies were safe from his wrath. The stapler ended up flung across the room, the pencils all over (and under) the desk. Papers, important case papers, were scattered (but not torn) all over the room.

"Sir?" a timid voice came through the cracked open door. One of the interns probably, none of the other employees would dare interrupt Zexion when he was in one of his moods.

"What?" came the sharp reply, startling a small 'eep!' out of the intern.

"T-there's a c-call f-for you," the intern stuttered, clearly terrified, "M-Mr. Shiori, line three."

Demyx was calling him at work? As silly as the blonde could be sometimes, he never called his professional line unless it was of the upmost importance.

"Put him through." He snapped, sending the intern skittering away. He went to his now messy desk and picked up the phone. Zexion clicked the third line and waited, straightening out his files in the meantime. The picture pm his desk, the one of him, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas at graduation, had fallen over and he set it up right beside the keyboard. They were all smiling, even Zexion, probably because they had planned a crazy night of celebration and debauchery following the ceremony.

"Zexion?" Demyx's voice over the line broke his revere.

"What is it Demyx? This is a work line you know." His tone was light, even a little joking. The sound of his lovers voice had lifted his spirits just a little.

"We got em." The slightly tinny quality of the phone did nothing to distort the pure glass evident in his boyfriends voice. Zexion, for the most part, was silent, the news not registering at all. His hand, previously holding the phone went mildly slack, not enough to drop the device, but enough to let it sag away from his face. His back, usually ridged in an example of perfect posture, seemed to lose a few vertebrae and develop a highly uncharacteristic slouch.

As his mind raced to process the new events (because in all honesty, Zexion's mind worked quite a bit faster than the average persons), he could feel the shock and excitement mixing into something like a happy-nausea. He was unsure if he was about to shout with joy, or lose his lunch. In reality, he did neither.

"How long were we looking for them Dem?" not the expected response he was sure, but Demyx, used to his boyfriends odd nature, went with it.

"Eight months Zexy, you know that."

It was at that moment Zexion, unbreakable, collected Zexion, cracked. At first, Demyx was worried that his lover was crying, what with the unfamiliar sound coming from the earpiece. He quickly realised however, that Zexion was in fact, in every sense of the saying, _laughing his ass off._ "Um, Zexion? Are you… _laughin'_?"

"Yes! I. Am. Laughing." More peals of (embarrassingly girly) laughter could be heard. "I am laughing my _fucking _ass off!"

Demyx, despite being happy himself, couldn't help but feel a little unsettled by this strange behavior. "I know, and I'm happy to, it's just…" he waited for the laughter to die down a bit. " Zexy, I've never heard you laugh like this."

"Well it's about fucking time. It's about time I had a good laugh, and it's about time we caught those bastards!" Zexion pulled himself together enough to give a short explanation to his partner. He did not however, attempt to wipe the grin off his face. For the first time in months, he actually believed this case might have a happy ending.

* * *

One year, four months, eleven days and six hours was the final count. At least, that's what Axel and Roxas claimed. Zexion and Demyx didn't think it was worth arguing the exact timings.

After the capture of Reno and Cloud, both Demyx and Zexion had very little to do with the case. It had come as a surprise that neither or the accused knew where their friends were, indicating that they hadn't really intended to set them up. Zexion had wanted to be a part of the interrogation team, but General Leonheart had refused based on his emotional connections to the case (despite having similar connections himself). The closest he got was watching Demyx in all his bounty-hunter glory, bring both men to the prison doors. Neither looked happy, and Reno looked downright haggard. Zexion thought they deserved it.

It took another eight months for Axel and Roxas to be found. The General, true to his word, lead the search party diligently, but the trail was exceedingly sparse. Zexion dug up whatever information he could, and Demyx employed old connections, but ultimately it was just a matter of SOLIDERs perseverance. It paid off in the end, when their two friends made it home.

Zexion, after the whole ordeal, wasn't all that different. He was still quiet and reserved, but now he knew the importance of letting loose occasionally (the broken stapler and crumpled papers were proof of that). He was definitely more protective of his friends, encouraging (read _strong-armed_) Axel and Roxas to give up their life of crime. Not that they needed much encouragement, after what they'd been through. He never got the full story, and the bots he did know were gleaned from Axel after he had a few drinks in him. The redhead had always been a vocal drunk.

"What was it like, being stuck there for so long Ax?" He'd asked him a few times, and he hoped his friend had enough booze in him this time to answer. He was silent for a little while, his eyes far away and more than a little cloudy.

"Fucking terrible Zex. You know what straw smells like when it's been mouldy for over a year?" he asked, still staring at his glass resting on the bar. Zexion shook his head and took another sip water.

"Hope you never have to find out."

After that, he stopped pressing for details, figuring that if his friend needed to be completely sloshed to tell him, then it was probably best left unsaid.

* * *

About a month after everything had settled, Reno and Cloud (as well as the kidnappers who lived) had been thrown in prison, Axel and Roxas had moved to a new apartment, and Zexion and Demyx had fully adjusted to their new jobs _sans _the Roxas/Axel case. Things were going well, considering how terrible they had been just a month before.

"Zexy! Come on… we need to get to the beach before it gets dark!" Demyx whined, already dressed in his swim shorts and swim floaties. He didn't really need the floatie… he just liked the little duck faces on them.

"It is ten is ten in the morning Demyx, we are going to get to the beach with ample time, never mind before it gets dark." He scoffed, secretly smiling at his lovers antics.

"But Zexy… I want to be there right now! If we wait then that means less ocean-time!" The blonde really did love swimming.

Zexion sighed and finished packing his bag. In all honesty, he had been ready an hour ago, but he figured teaching the other man some patience was in order. "Ok Dem, we can go now. Do you have your towel?"

There was some rustling, a yelp and them the sound of fabric tearing. "Yup, it's right here! Let's go!"

Sighing, the bookworm grabbed his keys and headed out the front door of the brand new, fancy apartment. He stopped to plant a quick kiss on his boyfriends pouty lips (pouty because he had just ripped his favourite towel, which had whales on it), then thought for a moment. An almost childish grin began to stretch across his usually expressionless face.

"Hey Demy, wana race to the car?"

Demyx had never been more surprised. Not only was Zexion smiling, forgoing proper grammar and proposing physical activity, he seemed to be enjoying it. Zexion saw his surprise and hopped away a few steps. After everything that'd happened over the last year, he just wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Come on Dem, let's enjoy life a bit."

* * *

**And done! Axel and Roxas are safe and Zexion learns to lighten up! If you read _Looks Like Rain, _ you'll see a couple parallels, and if you haven't... well you really should :). Keep posted for the next instalment in this series, Titled _Baby Blues and Stakeout Nights,_ which will be what Demyx was up to when he was on his manhunt! NOTE: this instalment will be posted on the 22nd of September!**

**The Next chapter of _Born Broken _ will be up on the 12th, 14th at the latest, and my new story a FFVII RudexReno will be posted on the 27th. So stay tuned!**

**Peace out**

**Sparrow**


End file.
